1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to devices used for holding or storing bottles or containers, and in particular to devices used for holding cosmetic bottles or containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Users of cosmetics often have a number of bottles or containers containing different cosmetics. These are often stored or gathered together and placed in a drawer, cabinet or other storage area in a haphazard fashion, so that locating and retrieving a particular cosmetic may become a frustrating event.
Further, when in use, some cosmetics bottles, such as those used for storing nail polish, are often placed on a counter top or support surface while the container or bottle remains open. For instance, nail polish bottles are usually supplied with a lid or cap that carries a brush or applicator. As a result, the bottle remains open while the brush is being used to apply the nail polish. If the bottle is accidentally knocked over, the nail polish will spill out, resulting in a mess that is quite often difficult to clean. Because it may be necessary to redip the brush or applicator into the bottle of nail polish, the insertion and removal of the applicator itself often causes the bottle to be knocked over. Consequently, such spills are not infrequent.
What is therefore needed is a device for holding cosmetic bottles or containers in an organized fashion and that prevents the bottles or containers from spilling during use.